


Snowed In.

by NeilJos10



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeilJos10/pseuds/NeilJos10
Summary: When the snow gets to be too much for everyone else, Andrew and Neil take the day off to have a nap.





	Snowed In.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancyon/gifts).



> This fic is for the AFTG Winter Exchange (2018) and is for the user Dancyon. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! Have a wonderful holiday!

Neil was positive that there was nothing better than when it snows enough for it to be impossible to leave the house. 

Before joining the Foxes the snow was both a curse and a blessing, making it hard for his mother and him to be on the move but also making it much harder on those chasing them- but this was a completely different kind of snowed in. 

When Neil woke up he knew it was going to be a peaceful day; with the snow canceling practice for both Andrew and him it would be too easy to just stay in bed, covered in thick blankets as they both absorbed each other’s warmth. What a day it could turn out to be, it was so rare for them both to be able to spend an entire day together after all- without any responsibilities to distract them from each other. 

He moved around a little, trying to get more of the blankets that Andrew tended to steal during the night, but still wary about waking his boyfriend up from his sleep. Neil couldn’t help the way that his eyes were drawn to Andrew’s relaxed face, the usually sharp lines softened by sleep and the pale sunlight streaming through the window. Millions of stories could be told about moments like this, but Neil couldn’t muster up a single word to describe the tightening of his chest when he saw Andrew so at peace next to him. 

As the nightmares that used to plague them both began to fade, the two had learned that there was a soft sort of satisfaction from waking up to someone you care for- especially when they could wake up without the normal violent jerk of someone pulling themselves out of the nightly terrors of the mind. Sure nightmares still popped up on occasion- and Neil was pretty sure there would never be a time when the nightmares completely faded- but it made the daily routine they had together all the more sweeter, especially when they had worked so hard to get to this point. 

The runner found himself roused from his thoughts when he felt the subtle shift in the covers as Andrew began to stir from his sleep. His hazel eyes blinked open slowly, shaking the sleepy glaze to his eyes- so different from the started actions that he used to have whenever he woke up. 

“Staring,” Andrew muttered, more out of habit at this point rather than protest. “I’m surprised you didn’t try to go on a run even in this weather,” he mused quietly, his voice almost as faint as the light that made the room glow.

Neil chuckled, his voice keeping the quiet motif that surrounded them both as he replied, “I would have if the door wasn’t shut closed with snow. Remind me again why we decided to live in Colorado?” 

“It had the only team that would take both of us, especially with that reputation you’ve gotten for that smart mouth,” Andrew murmured, even though it wasn’t completely true. They both were good enough to pick any team in the league and easily keep them together. Both of them were worth a lot as exy players, Andrew just didn’t want to admit he liked it in Colorado and the quiet of their mountain town.

Neil didn’t correct him, instead choosing to let them both fall into a comfortable silence where they both stared at each other- something that Neil would normally point out if only just to annoy his significant other, but the silence was just so comfortable and it already filled the room more than any words could. Sometimes the quiet was just so much more fulfilling than any words could achieve; blanketing over them like the thick, fresh layer of snow that covered everything outside. 

Andrew already looked like he was ready to slip farther under the covers and go back to sleep even after just waking up. Maybe it was the peaceful atmosphere, but Neil couldn’t find a single reason not to right now. They were already comfy and warm, plus neither of them had anywhere to go: so sleeping a little longer sounded like the best option at the moment. 

Plus there was no harm in letting Andrew indulge in the people-less day. 

“Yes or no,” Andrew mumbled, half his face buried in the pillow with his hair sticking up in tiny tuffs that made affection bloom in Neil’s chest. There was something about a sleepy Andrew that made Neil’s heart feel like it was being squeezed and stuffed with cotton. Two very odd feelings to have at the same time but the way Andrew’s guard came down just made Neil feel things that didn’t make any sense. 

A simple yes came so easily, slipping off of his lips and setting them both into motion with just a simple word. Andrew’s left arm came over to settle in the space between Neil’s hip bones and ribs, pulling him just a little bit closer to that they could fit themselves together like two matching puzzle pieces. Neil’s own left arm wormed itself in between the mattress and Andrew’s pillow, finding its own place to cushion his boyfriend’s head as they settled. 

Both their breaths began to slow, syncing as they both sought the warmth of each other. Neil was sure that this was the one place he belonged to and for both of them, two boys who’d never had a real home, this was so very important. They both made it, they lived to get this far and at some point, it became more than just living and survival. It became living for another person, living so they could see each other every night and wake up to each other like this every morning. It meant so much to them both, even if neither of them were very sentimental people by nature. 

“Andrew, what about food?” Neil murmured, still finding it impossible to break the tentative silence that weaved around them like a web. He really didn’t want to get up, but some questions need to be answered- even if the answer probably wasn’t going to help him.

“When we wake up, now shut up and go back to sleep junkie,” Andrew replied, leaning closer to Neil and using his breast to lean on. “You can put your arm around me, just not below my waist,” he added like an afterthought. It wasn’t like this was something new to them, but Neil would never do something that could potentially trigger Andrew. 

With Andrew’s permission in mind, Neil brought an arm around Andrew, tugging him only a tad closer as his palm rested against the middle of his back. It was like a spell had been placed upon them in that moment, freezing them at that second before breaking when Andrew leaned into the touch gratefully. It wasn’t a touch of comfort after a bad moment or a sexual one; instead, it was the touch you gave to someone when you feel safe enough around them to be casual and gentle. It was the kind of touch that felt like two metal pieces finally clicking together; a puzzle box opening up as the combination unlocked it and exposed whatever it was hiding. 

For some time it was just them laying next to each other, curling up like their two adopted cats tended to do as well when it got too cold for them. Not a single thought or hesitation crossed their minds as they continued this completely innocent and unmarred moment. 

Finally, they folded against each other, the snowy day finally complete now that they had found there way stumbling back into slumber and each other. Like the ground is covered in snow, Neil pulled the blanket up to cover them both as the tiredness and quiet overtook their bodies and dragged them back to sleep.


End file.
